


A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

by Jamaford



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Gore, I don't think it's too bad but I'm tagging just in case, M/M, assassin!Meg, assassin!lindsay, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamaford/pseuds/Jamaford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's favourite time of night was midnight. </p><p>Sure, it was a little cheesy, the cold blooded assassin Dollface roaming the streets of Los Santos with only the stars and the drunks to keep her company. The cool air forcing her to put on the old leather jacket the Vagabond had given her so many years ago, it's patched fabric sewed all over from her many misdeeds. Meg didn't care though. She liked the quiet, the peace. When you live the life of crime in Los Santos you rarely get a chance to stop and take a breath. </p><p>It was one particular night that Meg met Michael for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know about any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Meg's favourite time of night was midnight. 

Sure, it was a little cheesy, the cold blooded assassin Dollface roaming the streets of Los Santos with only the stars and the drunks to keep her company. The cool air forcing her to put on the old leather jacket the Vagabond had given her so many years ago, it's patched fabric sewn all over from her many misdeeds. Meg didn't care though. She liked the quiet, the peace. When you live the life of crime in Los Santos you rarely get a chance to stop and take a breath. 

It was one particular night that Meg met Michael for the first time. 

She knew him of course, everyone knew him. The explosive Mogar. Geoff Ramsey's attack dog. Griffon made sure her girls (including Meg) stayed mostly clear of the Fake AH Crew, not wanting any bad business. No matter Geoff and Griffon's history, no one wanted to be on the Kingpin's bad side. So although Meg knew Michael, she didn't really know Michael. 

As corny as it sounds they met in a bar. Usually, Meg hit up a couple of her favourite joints in the quiet hours of the morning when no one was around so she had the place to herself, so it was a surprise to see another human being around. An even bigger one to recognize him as one of their City's top ten most wanted. 

To this day Meg still doesn't know what prompted her to go up and talk to him. She usually stayed out of city politics, as per Griffon's request. The woman was tough, but she cared about her girls like they were her own daughters and treated them as such. Michael however, sparked something in Meg, perhaps a morbid curiosity, and she approached him. 

The bartender knew her by face (Blaine was a friend of Ashley's) and slid her a beer. Meg nursed it for a while, trying to figure out what exactly to say to the man next to her, when Mogar surprised her by turning and starting a conversation of his own. 

"You're one of Griffon's girls." It wasn't a question. "Dollface. You poison people. And then you slice their faces open."

Meg snorted, affronted at her meticulousness being reduced to a couple of sentences. 

"It's a little more elaborate than that. What, are you just the guy that makes things go boom for Fake AH?" Meg tensed after that, wondering if she'd gone too far already. People in their business tended to be sensitive.

He laughed aloud causing her to breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Pretty much."

They devolved into conversation after that, everything from favourite murders to anime. Everything was so remarkably normal, she expected to wake up from a dream at any moment. It never happened though, and before they knew it Blaine was kicking them out at 3:00 am. 

Meg stared Mogar, Michael, down on the sidewalk outside the bar. He laughed slightly before giving her a nod and a lingering glance and turned to walk down the street, presumably to cause trouble somewhere else. She didn't know what came over her in that moment, but she reached out and grabbed his hand, tucking a number into it. 

"If you guys ever need a more...subtle approach you give me a call," she gave him one last look, drinking in his auburn curls and the freckles that dotted his pale skin before disappearing into the inky blackness that formed in between lampposts. 

"You just wanted to make a dramatic exit!" Michael yelled from behind her. Meg smirked but stayed quiet, content with her silence. 

The thoughts that swirled in her mind however were anything but quiet. Michael was a confusing bundle of traits and she didn't know what to make of him. The loyalty that she could hear when he spoke about his crew was outstanding and it shook her. This man would die for any of those people. Meg for certain she would do the same. She loved her group of ragtag assassins to death, but what Michael spoke of was a family. Maybe, that's why he confused her so much. Someone so loyal, so fearless was terrifying to her. 

Still, from then on, the infamous Dollface and Mogar saw far more of each other. From a huge Fake AH rival found dead with a grin that quite literally split his cheeks wide open, to a shady character that had been a pain in the ass to Griffon and her girls getting blown sky high, the two ended up more affiliated with each other than ever planned. Not to mention all the meetups that didn't take place in the public eye. Private Mario Kart matches, nights of drinking that would end up with one of them crashed on the others couch.  
Needless to say, they gained a lot of media attention with conspiracy theories abound. Everyone and their mother had some thought about Mogar and Dollface and that included both respective crews. 

"Like he's cute Doll. I totally get you, I'd bang him if I didn't have Burnie already," Jinx said, laughing at Meg as she dodged the blunt knife the redhead had thrown at her. 

"If you banged any other guy Burnie would have their head on their families doorstep before the day was out."

Ashley sighed dreamily, twisting her blonde hair around her finger. "That's why I love him."

Ashley Jenkins aka Jinx was Meg's closest friend and another member of Griffon's gang. She killed with a single sniper shot to the head and a J carved over the heart. Burnie Burns, one of the richest men in Los Santos and Ashley's boyfriend, covered for her every time and Jinx was famous for having some outrageously public kills that never landed on her head. 

"You're a fucking nutcase," Meg muttered, ignoring Ashley's giggle. 

 

On Michaels end, the Fake AH Crew was giving him just as much of a hard time. Turns out, Dollface was a very old friend of Ryan's or really the Vagabond's friend. Ryan tended to keep his life very separated like that. The man seemed confused on who to be overprotective over in the situation however, which gave Michael some leeway from one fourth of the attack force. Jack, Ray, and Geoff seemed more than willing to make up for that though. 

"Whoop Whoop! Michael, you finally got laid, I'm so proud," Ray said, wiping away a fake tear. 

"Shut up you fucking virgin," Michael snapped. 

"She can be trusted though right? You better not have told her any of our safe houses or anything like that, Michael I swear," Jack, ever the voice of reason. 

"Fuck that, when do we get to meet her? I gotta give her the what for you know? Make sure she knows what she's getting into when dating my adoptive son," Geoff cackled. "Oooooh I wanna use the big scary gun on her."

"What the fuck is wrong with you three? Am I not allowed to have friends anymore?" Michael groaned. "No Jack, I actually laid out our entire fucking heist plan in front of her and told her how exactly she could fuck it up."

His crew grinned before exchanging glances and intensifying their onslaught of questions. 

"So what are her boobs like? Like are they big or-"

"Ray OH MY GOD."

 

Los Santos may have been full of questions about the two but it was balanced, well as balanced as it ever was. All of that precious balance was about to be fucked to hell however, as four girls rode in on motorcycles with dark jackets. As red, white, black, and yellow blurs sped past the citizens the air crackled with electricity and fear. 

The RWBY gang had come to play and Los Santos was about to get a lot more interesting. 

 

 

 

From a penthouse at the top of the city, a man watched the bikes speed through the city on street cams. He grinned, before turning to his laptop and opening a new window. Watching this unfold was going to be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout his life, Gavin Free had had almost every major decision made for him. College? He was enrolled when he was still in his mother's stomach. Career? There was a spot waiting in his dad's company for him. Hell, his parents had probably picked out a preschool for him on their second date. And for someone with so much raw energy and spirit, that kind of life just wasn't for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about any grammar/spelling mistakes!

Throughout his life, Gavin Free had had almost every major decision made for him. College? He was enrolled when he was still in his mother's stomach. Career? There was a spot waiting in his dad's company for him. Hell, his parents had probably picked out a preschool for him on their second date. And for someone with so much raw energy and spirit, that kind of life just wasn't for him. 

Gavin ran away to America at age 17 with a stolen credit card and a backpack full of old clothes. 

America was......a challenge. Before the land of the free, the biggest difficulty Gavin had faced was selecting the clothes for someone to go out and buy for him. In America, it was kill or be killed, and Gavin was honestly scared at how quickly he adapted to that philosophy. 

He landed in a dingy dump of a city called Los Santos. He'd chosen it for its over the top crime rate and ridiculous population, figuring it'd be harder for his parents to track him down. Honestly? He loved the city. It was a little odd, considering the closest thing they had to anything pretty were the huge skyscrapers that touched the roof of the world, but Gavin fell in love the second his feet touched the ground. 

He met Dan about six months into his Los Santos stay. Gavin had figured out pretty quickly that the best way to succeed in this city was the life of crime, and he'd always had a knack for stealing (mostly his parents wallets but it's the thought that counts). Gavin would hang around crowded places and bump into people, grabbing whatever they had in their pocket and mumbling a muffled apology. 

Dan was a little different from his usual mark. 

The guy hadn't looked like much. Sure, some muscles but most meatheads never even realized their stuff was gone. Gavin had swiped the big guys wallets no problem and booked it out of the square. 

And unlike all his other marks, Dan followed him. 

He cornered Gav in a back alley. Spouted a few threats Gavin would later learn to be nonsense, and demanded his wallet back. Knees knocking together, Gavin handed it back and tried to keep his composure and not trip as he slipped by Dan. 

Dan had grabbed the back of his shirt, causing Gavin to let out a high pitched shriek. 

To this day, he had no idea what Dan had seen in him to make him want to help Gavin. Whatever it was though, it had caused Dan to take Gav under his wing and help him learn just how the city of Los Santos worked. 

Dan was a hacker, and a damn good one at that. He worked jobs for anyone who payed around the city and he taught Gavin everything he knew. They grew close, practically brothers. The two of them got rich together, bought an apartment at the top of the tallest building they could buy. Dan and Gavin rode a wave of fame and fortune and anyone who was anyone wanted them on their tech crew. Gavin finally felt like he was free. 

Predictably, that was when things went to shit. 

Hackers never went out into the field. It was kind of just an assumed prerequisite when they took jobs. Gavin couldn't even lift weights properly and although Dan was far more fit, he still preferred his computers and cameras. But employers didn't always get that aspect of the deal. As far as some of them were concerned, you pay one man to hack a system you're also paying him to hold off the police. 

Gavin never saw Dan again after he took a job from a guy like that. Never knew what happened to him. 

He just stayed alone in his lonely apartment at the roof of the world. Stopped taking jobs, barely remembered to eat. He began craving contact with other people so much he hacked into the security cameras that dotted their city to watch the people go about their daily business, still refusing to go outside and see it for himself. 

It was on one of those cameras that he witnessed Michael Jones' very first demolition. 

Before he was Mogar, he was just an angry 20 something year old who let out his rage via homemade explosives strung together from things he'd bought at the grocery store. And much like Dan had watched over him, Gavin latched onto Michael. 

He broke out his laptop for the first time in months and kept the police off Michael. Jammed their scanners, paid off officers. Gave an anonymous recommendation that got Michael his very first job with the Fake AH Crew. Gavin became Michael's own little guardian angel, and damn if it didn't make him feel more alive than anything since Dan. He had actually left his apartment, in search of a good drink (which he had found incidentally). And when Meg had entered the picture, he had felt himself get almost jealous. 

Until that is, he looked the bird up. She may have looked all smiles and sunshine but the things she had done to some of her victims had triggered Gavin's unfortunate gag reflex more than a few times.

Still, despite her intimidating portfolio, he found himself watching over the bird as well, getting more and more attached to the both of them. They may not have realized all the help they had received, but Gavin had saved their asses several times (and fucked with them as well, because he couldn't be Mr Sweet and Kind all the time). 

So when the infamous RWBY gang rolled into his city, Gavin couldn't help but grin a little bit at just how interesting this could be. 

He had of course heard of them, the most renowned being Ruby Rose herself and that brutal scythe that had more kills behind it than the Vagabond. The other three members Yang Xia Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee were still quite well known but didn't have as much media attention. What they were doing in Los Santos he couldn't imagine but Gavin was excited to find out. 

What they were doing he learned, was being a downright pain in the ass to Los Santos' current gang of badass female assassins. The RWBY demand created a split in clients and it meant Griffon and her girls were losing business. Gav couldn't help but be concerned for Meg and after quite a few drinks he worked up the courage to do a little reconnaissance. Not without arming himself with an artillery of liquid courage first however. 

\----

RWBY's base of operations moved frequently, but Gavin tracked them down to a lonely warehouse down by the pier. 

Gav wasn't the most muscled of guys, but he figured he was good enough at stealth that he would be able to sneak around the gang no problem. 

Many years later, Gavin would admit it wasn't one of his smartest decisions. Creeping along the dark wall, he hid behind some old crates and barely managed to hear the conversation taking place. 

"More like stab worthy am I right guys?" Gavin could hear a chorus of groans at the joke. 

"Barb I will literally murder you. I will fucking dig a grave, and bury your body and no one will fucking care because your jokes are so god damn shitty." A second voice spoke up, clearly irritated with the first speaker. 

"That was....ice cold Kara." Voice #1 replied, accompanied with a loud giggle. 

"I'm gonna go get drunk somewhere else. Fuck all of you." Gavin could hear movement as the second speaker moved away, probably into another room. 

"Awwww Kara cmon." That was a new voice. His curiosity was piqued enough to risk a look up from his little hiding place. The third speaker (at least he assumed that was her) had an outstretched arm, playing up the dramatics. He took in her dull red hair but not much else as her back was to him. It had to be Ruby Rose though. No one else in the gang had red hair. 

Voice #1 aka the Punster he had a better view of. She had longer blonde hair and was a slender figure, marking her as Yang. The one that had just exited to another room had to have been either Weiss or Blake, which meant-

Gavin froze at the sudden pressure on the back of his head. 

"Get up and move. Slowly."

-the fourth member was still around somewhere. 

\----

Ropes were not very comfortable Gavin had decided. Particularly not when one was strung up in front of four murderous assassins who were arguing about the best way to kill him. 

"I say we just stab him and dump the body! That's the smartest thing we can do. If he has any friends in high places we don't want them coming for any revenge," said the one he had recognized as Weiss (or Kara, but he wasn't going to tell them he knew that little piece of info). 

"Who cares if they come after us? I'm more worried about how they found us in the first place, after all this warehouse is supposed to be fucking untraceable!" Yang (Barb) yelled, waving her hands around in the air. 

"So we get information out of him then kill him? I'm down with this idea, so long as it's marked as a Blake kill. After all, I found him," Blake (Arryn) said while she stared him down from her place against the wall. Gavin gulped, and shifted uncomfortably in his bounds. Clearing his throat, he tried to find his voice. 

"Uh? E-excuse me?" Four faces turned on him in curiosity and his voice faltered a little bit. 

"Speak up then," Kara snapped. 

"Well um, uh you see I really don't think you should um kill me? No one sent me, I found this place on my own and I'm actually ah quite a good hacker? And isn't murder like over rated anyways I'm sure there are way more important people you could kill," Gavin rambled for a little bit before trailing off and looking up at them, a little sheepish. 

"Look at him. He's not worth it. Just cut him loose guys, and let's get back to business," Ruby Rose spoke up for the first time. She looked him straight in the eyes and nodded, at what he wasn't sure, before leaving the room. The other three exchanged glances before glaring at Gavin and issuing their own individual sets of threats. 

He was dumped outside his apartment with a couple of parting comments on murder and a few "friendly" punches to the arm from Barb. 

Sighing heavily, he trudged up the steps to his building before checking his pockets and realizing the girls had stolen his keys. And his wallet. And for some reason his bloody shoes. 

"Bollocking hell."

\----

As the Brit resigned himself to leaving behind all dignity and checking to see if any of his rich neighbours would pull their heads out of their asses long enough to let him in, he didn't realize he was being watched. 

Lindsay Jones, better known in the world of Los Santos as Ruby Rose observed him from the top of a roof in a nearby building. She didn't know what it was about one Gavin Free that intrigued her enough to let him go, but she planned on getting to the bottom of it. And if that happened to involve messing with the guy just a little bit, well then who was she to say no?

She'd always been a troublemaker after all. 

\----

On the other side of the city, another assassin and her explosives expert sat together on a couch, trying to ignore the sexual tension that had been brewing there for months. Hands brushed together as they sat practically in each other's laps. 

Yes, things were changing in Los Santos, and it wouldn't be long before everything came to a head. As a man planned a coup at the top of the world, the four didn't realize how soon they were going to need to come together. A very dangerous plan had been put into action and the results would be catastrophic for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the official update day will be Sunday/Monday depending on how busy my week gets. I doubt I'll post more than one chap a week but we'll see. 
> 
> As for chapter number I'm looking at about 6-7 right now but that may change. 
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment! It'll give me little happy bubbles <3
> 
> And any guesses for who our mystery bad guy is? I love them all to death, but they are quite convenient villains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay makes it her mission to get to know Gavin Free, but some very dangerous people have made Los Santos their new home, and all the native crews are in serious danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Gavin Free was an interesting character Lindsay had decided. 

She had been watching him for about an hour now, since the girls had dropped him off at his apartment in the first place. After he had discovered his lack of keys, the man had proceeded to try and call several of his neighbours to no avail. 

Watching try to him climb the side of the building was probably the highlight of her year. 

When that had inevitably failed he had gone out to a bar. Lindsay was currently in her "casual gear" otherwise known as a tank top and sunglasses attempting to watch him from a distance. Subtly. 

Gavin cleared his throat and turned to face her from across the bar. "So you gonna keep watching me Ruby Rose? Because I'll buy you a drink if you answer a couple of my questions," he said turning back around to nurse at his whiskey. 

Subtly had always been more of Arryn's thing anyway. She didn't need any stupid fucking sneaking around. That shit was for pussies. 

The bartender (Blaine?) stared at her a little bit and Lindsay realized she had been saying all of that out loud. Not the proudest moment for a renowned murderous assassin. Luckily, that bar in particular was rather well known in the criminal community for having employees that knew when to keep their mouths shut. She was grateful no one else came to this place at this time of night either. 

Gavin Free gave her a sidelong look as Lindsay slid into the seat next to him. Raising his arm at Blaine he looked over at her, expecting an order of some kind. 

"Just a beer is fine. Whatever you recommend," Lindsay turned in her seat to face Gavin with a carefully crafted neutral expression on her face. "So what questions did you have for me Free? Careful though, I really don't like going back on my word with the girls. They'll think I just wanted the kill for myself or something," she winked at Blaine as he passed her some fancy beer she wouldn't remember the name of. 

"Just one question," Lindsay couldn't help the small swell of pride at the look of slight fear on his face, although the fact that he still pressed on spiked her curiosity even more. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, hurry it up here. I got shit to do."

"Why did you keep me alive? I mean I'm grateful and please don't stab me in this bar or anything-" Lindsay saw Blaine give the tiniest nod of agreement at that, "-and like I'm sure I can be useful but the reality is-"

Lindsay laughed a little bit at his rambling. He seemed to have no notion of stop when he spoke, he simply barrelled forward (exactly like her but she'd never admit it). She held a hand out to shush him taking in a little satisfaction at how his mouth just snapped shut. 

"Honestly?" she said. "Something about you sparked my curiosity. No one has ever been good enough to track Weiss' work and for that I felt like you deserved some kind of reward."

Gavin nodded at her while throwing a few bills down on the table. He stretched his arms out and turned to the door.

"Well, it's been a pleasure Miss Rose, but I should be heading back. I have to figure out how to scale a building before the sun comes up." 

Gavin started walking towards the door but stopped when Lindsay called out from behind him. "Aren't you forgetting something Free?" She held up a set of keys at him, jingling them slightly. 

He grabbed them from her with a relieved grin (although she was a little disappointed she wouldn't get to watch him climb the building again). 

"Oh, and call me Lindsay. I have a feeling we're going to be spending a lot more time together."

She didn't miss the slight smile on Gavin's face as he left the bar. 

\----

Thinking of the previous night, Lindsay couldn't help but grin. Truth be told, she didn't have very many friends outside of the gang, and the thought of Gavin Free was kind of exciting. She snapped back to reality once she bumped into some grumpy old housewife that gave her a bitchface to rival Kara's. Shaking her head, Lindsay reminded herself of the primary objective in the situation. She needed to get the groceries for the week, not obsess over some hacker like a schoolgirl. She was a professional assassin for gods sakes. 

On a mission.

For milk. 

Lindsay was jolted out of her thoughts by bumping into yet another person. She knocked all of the strangers shopping onto the supermarket floor and while issuing a stuttered apology attempted to help said stranger pick everything back up again. 

"Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry. My bad," Lindsay said, finally getting a good look at the stranger. She had bright purple hair and a frankly gorgeous figure and Lindsay was struggling a little bit with her words. Luckily the other woman was nice and didn't scream at her. 

"No problem. I should've been looking where I was going!" the stranger had perfect straight teeth as well, and oh God was Lindsay sweating?

"Hey Turney I got your stupid maxi pads or whatever so can we just get out of here?" A new voice entered the occasion and Lindsay looked around, only to freeze. The owner of the voice was none other than Mogar, Fake AH's notorious demolition master. And if the rumours were true, that would mean that that had to be.....

"Dollface," she mumbled. 

Mogar gave her an odd look. 

"This girl giving you trouble Turney?"

Dollface (it had to be right?) pushed him a little bit. "Down boy. I can look after myself," she turned to Lindsay. "Sorry for bumping into you, but I've really got to go!" Mogar dragged her off down some other aisle, leaving Lindsay alone with her thoughts. She had just met two people part of RWBY's biggest rivals and they hadn't even recognized her! Although, she wouldn't have recognized Dollface if Mogar hadn't been around. Kingpin liked to plaster himself and most of his boys (and girl) across the front page of every newspaper in the city. 

Her phone buzzed and Lindsay was startled into reality. 

Ice Queen: Did you get the milk yet?

Shit. 

\----

If you wanted to befriend someone, the only natural way to do it was break into their apartment. At least, that's what Lindsay was going with. 

As Gavin flipped on the light switch he screeched and jumped nearly a foot in the air. 

"You know, I'm starting to get annoyed with you just showing up in random places. You mind telling me what you want with me love?" Gavin seemed a little irritated. Maybe he wasn't used to assassins showing up in his apartment. 

"Why can't a girl just wanna have some company? Is that so bad?" 

He gave her a look. She stared back at him then abruptly stood up and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the door. 

"We're going to a shooting range. I need to let off some steam."

"Oi what?" After the look she gave him, he managed a nod and allowed himself to be dragged. 

\----

Turns out, Gavin had never fired a gun before. And after supplying him with one she could see why. 

He managed one headshot. On a mannequin three rows down, but it's the thought that counts right?

"Bloody stupid bollocking hell. Why would I even need to shoot a gun anyways? I'm a bloody hacker, I don't shoot people. That's for people like you," grumbling seemed to be a favourite pastime of his as Lindsay performed another clip of headshots. She was no sniper, but Ruby Rose had a particular method of killing that worked out. 

"You're bloody Ruby Rose anyways. Stupid headshot and scythe thing."

Lindsay took pity on the man and walked around to his station, coming up behind him. 

"First of all, you're holding the gun all wrong. It needs to be more like this," she moved his hands on the gun into a better position and ignored her cheeks heating up. "That'll make you more steady. And you'll get used to the recoil."

He fired again, this time hitting his mannequin in the chest. 

"Yeah well uh thanks I guess."

She cocked her head and looked at him for a moment. "Since you asked me a question yesterday, I feel like I'm entitled to one now."

Gavin snorted. "What is this, bloody twenty questions?" but he nodded at her nonetheless. 

"How come you can't shoot a gun? I mean you live in Los Santos. Children can shoot here."

He shrugged. 

"It just never came up I guess. Like I said, I'm a hacker and the person that trained me he.....he didn't really know about guns either. It's what got him killed in the end," Gavin looked at her and she saw a slight sheen to his eyes. "After he died well I couldn't do much for months. I only started leaving my apartment when Michael- never mind."

"Michael? What?"

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

Lindsay could see Gavin closing up on her and decided not to press the subject. She took the gun out of his hands and suggested a meal instead. Gavin agreed heartily. 

\----

The diner was nowhere special, but it was where the RWBY gang had first eaten when they'd come to Los Santos. She didn't know why she'd decided to take him there, but it seemed fitting somehow. They traded stupid stories from their pasts and she felt more comfortable with him faster than she could have expected. 

"Wait no! You actually did that?" Lindsay could barely contain her laughter at the image of the Los Santos PD being electronically locked out of their building and having to form a human stepladder to get back in via the roof. 

"It was Dan's idea. When the ladder collapsed we got the whole thing in Slow Motion as well!" Gave was chuckling quite a bit at the memory as well. 

The two talked for hours, ordering coffee after coffee until a disgruntled waitress kicked them out when the place closed. 

"Who closes a diner at eight anyways? That's when all the fun starts," Lindsay said. 

Gavin laughed a little before sobering up. "I should head back though."

"Right of course. Important assassin stuff on my end as well and all that."

Lindsay looked into Gavin's eyes and lingered for a second awkwardly. He seemed lost in thought and she decided to leave him be, leaving to catch a cab close enough that she could walk the rest of the way. 

"Lindsay?"

She turned to look at Gavin. 

"Yeah?"

He fidgeted for a moment, staring at the floor. 

"Come to my place tomorrow morning. Anytime after nine okay? I've got some cool stuff I wanna show you."

Lindsay just nodded, trying to contain her grin as she strode off down the street, leaving Gavin alone outside the diner staring up at the moon. 

\----

Gavin's grin when Lindsay opened the door threatened to split his face open. Grabbing her arm he dragged her into the penthouse (and she couldn't help but think of the role reversal) and pulled her straight into what she assumed was his bedroom. 

"What's got you so eager man?" she asked, laughing. 

Gavin ran over to his desk and grabbed his laptop. He jumped onto the bed and patted the spot next to him, looking at Lindsay expectantly. 

"I'll show you if you'd just bloody sit down!" 

Lindsay held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay!" She joined him on the admittedly comfortable bed. Gavin flipped open the laptop and started to talk. 

"So most people in Los Santos tend to underestimate us hackers. They see it as a job anyone can do, but what they don't realize is if you're good, you can basically tell what's going on in the city at any given time. Like, I could tell you where Fake AH most likely has their main penthouse, or how much money Burns invests in the cities criminals, or....huh. That's odd," Gavin stopped mid spiel. 

"What's odd?" Lindsay scooted closer to him in an attempt to decipher what was on the laptop but it was all just pictures to her. Tech had always been Weiss' department. 

"Some unusual activity on city cameras. It looks almost like a new crew?" he looked more serious than she'd ever seen him, and Lindsay couldn't blame him. A new crew in town could mean real bad news, especially if they didn't want to play nice. 

"Can you tell anything about them?"

"Only that someone, presumably one of their members, spray painted some weird symbol on the graffiti wall. You know, where all gangs mark their symbols."

"Yeah, RWBY marked it when we first got here. Is that the symbol?" Lindsay asked. Gavin nodded. "It looks almost like an H? But weird somehow."

Gavin shook his head. "Whatever it is, I'm sure they'll make themselves known soon enough. But back to what I wanted to show you."

She brightened. "Right!"

He looked over at her, smiling. "See, us hackers get underestimated quite a bit, but we also know how to find the best scenes in Los Santos. You wouldn't believe the stuff you see on these things! And I save all the really funny footage. Wanna take a look?"

"Hell yeah I do," Gavin grinned at her and they dove into the mess that was the city of Los Santos. 

After a while, Lindsay noticed Mogar and Dollface becoming reoccurring characters in Gavin's little theatre. Mostly shots of Mogar doing dumb things and Dollface filming it, or yelling at him from the sidelines. 

She pointed it out in one of the more ridiculous stunts where Mogar seemed to be trying to land a specific jump while Dollface filmed in a state of terror. 

"So what's up with those two? You seem to have a lot of footage of them."

Gavin fidgeted next to her. "Honestly?"

"Yeah," she said.

He seemed to be in a state of intense dilemma. "I, uhhh, I kind of like almost watch over them? And like fuck with them occasionally because that's fun too, but mostly I just jam police radios and try to help them out in bad situations. I actually got Mich-Mogar, his first job with Fake AH."

Lindsay's eyes widened. "So you're like some kind of guardian angel? Dude, that's a little weird. But also kind of awesome. Do those fucks like owe you their lives?"

He squirmed a little more. "Um kind of?"

Her curiosity was sparked at this point. Lindsay had never been good with just one answer. 

"What made you do it in the first place? I mean, you don't just start looking out for a person. Or do you? I've never been good at that whole thing."

Gavin looked uncomfortable very quickly with that question. 

"When my partner....left, I started watching street cams. And I kind of just stumbled across Mich-Mogar's first demolition and I just figured I'd keep the cops off his ass, do the guy a favour. Then I kept seeing him around and I kind of got attached to him I guess. When Meg entered the picture, it felt almost natural to watch over her too."

During the conversation, they had switched over to regular street cams and when Gavin looked around for something to end it he shrieked in Lindsay's ear. 

"Ow! Dude, what the hell?" she looked over at him and the distress on his face was tantamount. "What? What do you see?"

"Lindsay it's Michael-Mogar," he whispered, looking straight into her eyes. "The new gang is after Michael. Please Lindsay you have to save him!"

She grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down before he got hysterical. "Wait. How do we even know it's Michael, or that the new gang is after him?"

Gavin's arm trembled as he pointed to the screen. "There. That's Michael's car. And the Sanchez next to it has that symbol on it."

"For all we know they could be here to make an agreement. If I go barging in I ruin that. Are you absolutely sure?" If Gavin was sure, Lindsay would go for it. She cared too much about Gavin (and when had that happened anyways?) to let him down like that. 

Gavin nodded. "Absolutely."

Lindsay had the address and was gone. 

\----

The block was only a little ways away, but each second felt like a nightmare to Lindsay. She couldn't let Gavin down. At this point, she didn't even care about how invested she'd become or how dangerous this was. She was doing this for Gavin. 

Her bike came to a stop right behind the bike marked with the strange symbol. She pulled her gun from her pocket, thanking whatever deities that existed that the street was empty, and approached the alley that Mogar, Michael apparently, would have to be in. Rounding the corner, she held her gun up, and saw that Gavin had been exactly right. Michael was lying on the ground and a dark figure stood over him, beating him with silent precision. The figure looked up at her and bolted, clearly not wanting to give up their identity. Lindsay decided to give up the fight and focus on Michael.

Hefting the body over her shoulders she gave a thumbs up in the general area she thought the camera was. She stuck Michael in the backseat of her car and sped off down the streets of the city. 

\----

Gavin was a pain in the ass once she got back to his apartment. She attempted to treat his wounds, but Lindsay was no medic. All she knew was the basics, and Michael's attacker must have been wearing steel toed boots or something because those bruises and cuts looked painful. 

"Seriously Gavin, get the fuck out of my way! You don't know how to treat this shit," she snapped. 

"Well neither do you!" Nonetheless he retreated but their argument had caused Michael to stir slightly. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his head before looking around and immediately going for his gun. 

"Woah there buddy. Let's chill out here considering I just saved your ass and all," Lindsay said, holding up his gun as well as her own and pointing them both at him. 

Michael raised his hands and scowled at her. "What the fuck do you want?" He squinted at her. "Hey wait a sec, aren't you that chick Meg bumped into at Walgreens?"

"You what?" Gavin squawked at her. 

"Yeah funny story about that....I'm actually Ruby Rose? And is Meg Dollface? Because we may technically be rivals but damn is she hot and like if the rumours about you too are true I'll back off but like otherwise-"

"Lindsay!" Gavin squeaked out. He looked positively scandalized by her comments and Michael just looked plain annoyed. 

"Who the fuck are you then?" He demanded causing Gavin to cower slightly. 

"That guy's your guardian angel," Lindsay said. 

"My what?" Michael asked. "And what did you mean about saving me? The last thing I can remember is parking the Adder and walking out to take a smoke when some jackass came up behind me and started beating the shit out of me." Lindsay nodded at him, and explained what had happened to him. By the end of it, Michael was nodding and requested a phone to call his crew and inform them of the situation. 

Gavin passed him one of his many cellphones and Michael moved to another room to make the call. Right before he entered the other room he called over to Lindsay who was still sitting on the (slightly bloody) couch. 

"Thanks. I know our crews are technically rivals and shit, and you didn't have to help me," he blushed and ducked away. 

Lindsay yelled out one more question for him from the other room. "Hey, did your attacker say anything to you? Because so far all we have to go off is the symbol on the back of the bike."

Michael poked his head back into the living room. "Yeah, I caught something right before he started really wailing into me. Something like consider this a warning?" Lindsay slumped. The info wasn't really much to go off. "Oh! And something else. He said something about a fun house?"

Lindsay's phone started ringing suddenly. She glanced at caller ID (it was Barb) and picked up. 

"Lindsay? It's about Kara. She got shot by some new crew. They call themselves Funhaus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter three! I'm so sorry I made Funhaus the villain, I love them dearly but it did work very well for the situation. Also, not a ton of Meg action in this chapter but we'll get there. 
> 
> I hope I did Gavin and Lindsay justice. I was a little worried about making them OOC but I think all went well?
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uneasy alliance is formed, but Funhaus is going after Los Santos with a passion, and soon it may be too late to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Ruby Rose (Lindsay, some small voice inside Michael whispered) looked very stressed as Michael returned to the room. The british guy, Gavin, seemed to be doing his best to comfort her but she still looked incredibly tense. 

"Um everything okay in here?" Michael asked hesitantly. These people may have saved his life, but that didn't mean he didn't trust them enough not to immediately turn on him. 

Gavin gave a very tiny shake of his head and patted the seat next to him with his hand. Michael sat down, much further away than Gavin's hand had been but he sat, and waited for someone to explain what the fuck was going on. When no one said anything for several minutes (he didn't count Gavin's mumbled words of what he assumed was meant to be comforting) Michael got impatient. 

"Okay seriously what the fuck is going on?"

The look on the assassin's face when she looked up was pure fucking rage. "Maybe that's none of your fucking business Mogar. The Fake AH Crew doesn't need to stick their noses in goddamn thing that happens in this fucking shit hole." 

That sparked some of the anger Michael or rather Mogar was known for. He stood up, striding closer to Ruby Rose. "Listen fucker, insult me all the fuck you want but make one fucking remark about my crew and I swear to God, I don't care what firepower you've got behind you, I will burn you to the fucking ground and take your whole shitty crew with you!"

She jumped up as well, and pointed that fucking gun in his face, causing Michael to freeze in his tracks. "Say one more word. I fucking dare you," she squeezed out from between clenched teeth. 

Gavin had looked increasingly more nervous throughout the entire conversation. When Ruby Rose pulled her gun out he jumped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Woah Linds," he looked at her sternly, albeit with a slight fear that made Michael grin a little on the inside. "Remember, you guys have a common enemy? I'm betting that symbol we saw is the symbol for this new gang, Funhaus. And if I'm right, which I am, that means Funhaus attacked Michael here." Gavin turned to Michael. "Didn't you say something about the guy talking about a fun house? I bet you 50 quid he meant Funhaus. Which means...." he looked pointedly at Lindsay. 

Though Gavin was met with a glare he was not deterred. "Which means?"

She grumbled to the floor. "It means we have a common enemy and should probably try and find common ground instead of attacking each other ruthlessly."

Gavin nodded triumphantly as he turned to Michael. "This makes sense to you too right? I mean..." he shrunk in a bit at Michael's stern look but unfortunately Gavin had a point. Michael plopped back down on the couch. 

"Yeah okay whatever. But I'm calling Me- I mean Dollface. No more of this fucking two on one bullshit."

\----

Meg was grumpy that he'd called her in the middle of "her time" whatever that meant, but she agreed to come over. He returned to the other room with Ruby Rose presumably on the phone in another room (man he wished he had his gun back, he was sick of feeling defenceless) and Gavin with about three laptops set up on the coffee table. 

Michael sat on the chair across from Gavin and just stared at him. At first to freak him out, but then it was simply curiosity. The guy was working like a maniac, and some questions were nagging at Michael about the seemingly helpless brit. 

"So what did Rose mean when she called you my guardian angel anyways? No offence, but you don't exactly look like the kind of guy who even leaves his house, much less befriends a master assassin and protects an explosive expert," Michael said. 

Gavin squawked (Michael hadn't been aware that humans could even make noises like that) and laughed awkwardly. "You can call her Lindsay you know. If your crews have the same problems you might as well use her real name."

Leaning around to get a better looked at what exactly Gavin was doing on those computer screens Michael snorted. "You avoided both my questions," he pointed out. Gavin was distracted from answering however with a knock on his door. 

"What the bloody toss? I didn't buzz anyone up," he muttered as he went to the door. 

"Dude, like half those words are made up right? No way shit like that's for real," Michael laughed but stopped when he saw Meg on the other side of the door. He noticed himself subconsciously adjust and shook his head. He was so fucking hopeless when it came to her. 

Meg stepped through the door and groaned at the sight of Michael's bandages. 

"Who the fuck did you piss off this time? Jesus Michael, these look pretty bad you should definitely get stitches or something!" Meg fussed and turned around to look at Gavin. Her eyes narrowed. "And who are you?" Meg advanced on Gavin like a shark.

Michael tried to stifle his laughter, he really did, but Gavin looked like he was about to piss himself. Meg turned around to face him, face in a pout. "Michael! You're such a jerk, you're almost as bad as Ryan."

"I'm sorry I just-" Michael had tears in his eyes, "-I just, the guy looks like he's gonna piss himself and I can't-" he collapsed with laughter on the sofa. 

Meg frowned. "You're an asshole Jones." 

Gavin looked mildly affronted but he introduced himself to Meg nonetheless. Despite the guys nervous demeanour he had a sharp tongue and the two clicked quickly. They chatted for a bit, until Ruby Rose (maybe he really should start calling her Lindsay) reentered the living room. 

Meg looked up at her, and Michael had a split second to remember that she had no idea what Ruby Rose looked like. 

"Oh shit," he said. Meg looked at him quizzically but didn't have any time to question him before Gavin said "Dollface, meet Ruby Rose."

Then all hell broke loose. 

\----

Michael was in the stupidest fucking standoff of all time. The second Gavin had uttered the name Ruby Rose, Meg had shoved the boys behind her and pulled out a pistol from who knows where. Lindsay had reciprocated and the tension in room was palpable. 

"You just had to fucking say the name didn't you," Michael muttered to Gavin. "Nah, fuck that whole rivalry thing, I'm sure the girls will get along great! It's not like they're part of two of the deadliest gangs in the city, who just so happen to be in an intense competition over the assassination business. 

"I forgot!" Gavin said. 

Michael put his head between his hands. "Of fucking course you did. I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"You know we can hear both of you right? Like you're not even being quiet at all," Meg said. 

Michael stood up from where Meg had forced him into a crouch. "Listen, this is fucking stupid okay? Can we just fucking talk it out or some shit? C'mon."

Michael could see Meg shake her head, although her gaze never broke from Lindsay's. "Nope. You just don't get this kind of rivalry Michael. This fucking kill stealing bitch-"

"Maybe if you took care of your kills I wouldn't be able to steal them," Lindsay cut in smoothly. Meg sputtered indignantly and Michael groaned. "Look, I hate kill stealing as much as the next guy, or lady," he added at the girls pointed glance, "but can I at least fucking stand up? I'm a grown ass man, I don't need your protecting Turney."

Meg shook her head. "I mean clearly you do right? Like didn't Rose just save your ass?" Nevertheless she moved so he could at least sit on the goddamn couch like a civilized human being. He didn't miss Lindsay's smirk at Meg's comment though. 

"You know, Dollface has a point Micoo," Gavin added as he moved up to sprawl next to Michael on the couch. 

The girls laughed. "Micoo?" Lindsay asked, giggling. Meg chuckled as well, and Michael fought the blush that crept over his face. Honesty, he didn't really mind the nickname Gavin had given him (and he pushed that thought straight to the back of his mind) but he kicked up a fuss about it all the same. Luckily, mocking Michael seemed to cause the girls to form a temporary peace, and they each sat down in armchairs on opposite ends of the living room, leaving the boys on the couch. 

"So do you wanna explain what this is about Micoo? Because all in getting is that you were attacked, and as far as I'm aware, RWBY is the only gang that the Fake AH Crew has enough of a rivalry with to start shit. If Ruby Rose-" 

"Lindsay," Lindsay interrupted. At the looks she got she shrugged. "We doing something about this, might as well use real names."

Meg nodded slowly. "Meg."

"And to answer your question Meg," Gavin hesitated at the use of a name, and continued at Meg's nod, "it wasn't a local gang. Some new crew wanting to make a name for themselves, and apparently they decided the best way to do it was to target main members of big time local crews. Some muscle man went after Michael and," he hesitated again and looked to Lindsay. The woman gave him some silent signal and he pressed on. "And a sniper went after Weiss. She's alive, so either the guys a crap shot, or they just wanted to send a message."

"Do we know anything about these guys?" Meg asked. 

"Only that they go by Funhaus, and their symbol looks something like this," Gavin pulled up some camera feed on his laptop (Michael recognized the graffiti wall where crews marked their names) and pointed out some new, gaudy, orange and black H looking thing. 

Meg inhaled sharply. "That symbol," she said. "I've seen it before. Not like in person, but our hacker keeps a record of major crews in most big cities. They used to be based up in San Andreas I think. And from what I remember, they were seriously bad news. Worked the drug trade, had the whole city under their thumb. Guess they're looking to expand their territory."

Michael nodded. "I know you are going to hate this," he looked at Lindsay, "but I think we need to bring in the bosses. This seems a lot bigger than a small time group starting up."

Although Lindsay protested vehemently, they agreed to meet the crews together in Gavin's apartment, figuring it to be a neutral location. Predictably, Geoff was not happy (although Michael had totally called him to say he was all right so he wasn't sure why mom mode was activating), but he agreed to meet up. 

\----

The meeting was tense to say the least. Michael didn't know what Lindsay had said to her crew but RWBY had shown up. Meg had texted that Griffon was choosing to stay out of the mess for the moment, probably planning on taking advantage of RWBY being a member down. 

Geoff had brought Michael of course, since he was directly involved with the situation, and Ryan for intimidation factor. RWBY was one team member down, Weiss clearly still recovering from her attack. The gangs (and Gavin) stood around, waiting for someone to break the tense silence. 

Surprisingly, it was Gavin himself who clears his throat and stepped forward. 

"Alright, so I assume Michael and Lindsay have told all of you exactly what's going on here?" he said nervously. Michael decided to help Gavin out and spoke up. 

"Yeah, I briefed Fake AH on the situation. Bunch of assholes think they're hot shit in some other city, so they decide they can take Los Santos too."

Gavin nodded and cleared his throat. "Essentially, I was thinking that since both of you seem to have the same problems you might be able to work together on this?"

Geoff scoffed loudly. "And who exactly are you kid? Some little hacker with a fancy apartment?"

"He's the hacker who saved your boy Mogar from some far worse injuries. And noticed the new crew, Funhaus, before any of you assholes," Lindsay said, challenging Geoff directly. 

Michael raised his eyebrows. He had known Gavin and Lindsay had something going on (or it certainly seemed that way) but he hadn't expected her to jump to the guys defence so quickly. 

Geoff squinted at Gavin. "What'd you say your name was again kid?"

"Gavin. Gavin Free."

Geoff nodded and stroked his chin a little bit. Michael knew he was going to get Kdin to run a full profile on the guy the second they got back to base. "Okay Gavin Free. Let's hear your plan for working together then."

Looking a little more confident Gavin sat them down and went through a basic plan to take down the other gang with the two teams. "There's only so much I can get with hacking, and these guys are good about keeping their identities secret. I haven't even been able to dig anything up from San Andreas."

"Okay but where does that leave us?" one of the RWBY girls (Michael was pretty sure it was Yang) asked. 

"If I could get some names, I can start to track them down on every database there is in existence. Only problem is getting a name."

"So you need someone to go undercover," Michael said. 

Gavin nodded. "If I can get even one full name I should be able to figure out a least a few other identities pretty quickly."

Michael nodded and opened his mouth to make another suggestion when his phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket, annoyed at the interruption but stopped dead when he read the message. 

Turney: They went after Caiti. She's in critical condition rn. 

Turney: Griffon's coming over. 

\----

Not even twenty minutes later Griffon was knocking on the penthouse door. She had brought Meg, and a woman Michael vaguely recognized as Jinx. He grabbed Meg's shoulder as she walked past to sit by her boss. 

"You okay?" Michael asked staring her down. 

"Yeah....yeah. Caiti is in a bad way right now is all but all Griffon wants is revenge. Funhaus needs to pay for this shit," she mumbled. Michael squeezed her shoulder, earning a look from Ryan (and man that guy was creepy when he wore the mask). 

Jinx laughed aloud, and everyone in the room froze.

"Man Vagabond, I forgot you bought that stupid thing. You look totally ridiculous," she said. 

Ryan had stiffened when she had laughed, but relaxed. "You and Dollface helped me pick it out remember?" Man, Michael had forgotten what a dork this guy was. 

Geoff and Griffon both looked a little confused but seemed to come to a silent agreement to leave it alone until they got back to their respective bases. Meg stood up and walked up next to Gavin who was stood in the centre of the room. 

"So Funhaus went after our crew as well. And we've decided as a group, that it might be beneficial to join exactly whatever it is you guys have got going on here," she said. 

Geoff was in serious mode because of all the rival crews around, but Michael could actually see how much it hurt him not to make some kind of orgy joke. 

Meg looked at Gavin and grinned slightly, making him go bright red. "So what exactly do you guys have going on here?"

Gavin stuttered a bit (making Michael grin too) and went over his undercover plan again. Michael had to admit, it made sense. The only problem was the actual undercover part. 

Once he had finished the explanations, Griffon took over. "So all you need is an undercover agent?"

Gavin nodded. 

Griffon smirked. "Well it can't be anyone from Fake AH, because we all know how much you guys like to plaster your faces on the news."

Geoff spluttered. "Not Ryan! He has that whole mask thing going on. And anyways, since when has recognition been a bad thing?"

"In situations like this one?" Blake pointed out. 

Geoff humphed and crossed his arms like a petulant child. "There's still Ryan," he mumbled indignantly. Griffon laughed at him again, pointing out that Ryan was still a pretty striking figure with the media. 

"Shame you won't get to use that theatre degree," Jinx winked. 

"What?!" Michael yelled. He turned to Ryan. "A fucking theatre degree, you fucking nerd oh my God Ryan." Ignoring Ryan's mumbles and threats towards Jinx he rejoined the original conversation. 

"I just don't see how it can't be a member of RWBY," Lindsay said. "Blake is incredible at undercover work, and she's done these kind of jobs before."

"Because! If they got to one member of RWBY they could get to all of them. Fact is, you guys show your faces occasionally and we can't take the risk!" Geoff said, using his "boss tone". Lindsay nodded reluctantly. 

"Well then it's settled. We'll just use one of my girls. The only faces of this organization are myself and Caiti because we set up all the meeting with potential clients. None of my girls faces are known, so it should be easy," Griffon said smugly. It was clear she'd been working towards this the entire time. 

The other people on site reluctantly agreed. 

"I'll do it," Meg volunteered. 

Michael felt intense feelings of protectiveness and...something surge through him. "No!" he said, before he could stop it. Lindsay and Gavin also looked surprisingly concerned. 

"What Michael? My face had never been shown, and I'm one of the best in the city at changing appearance so it's not like I'll be recognizable even with my hair. I'm also an accomplished assassin. It makes sense for it to be me," Meg looked a little annoyed with him. 

"It's just uh, just that you could be hurt!" Gavin nodded vehemently with Michael's statement. 

Meg scoffed. "Oh please."

Jinx leant in to Ryan's shoulder and stage whispered in his ear. "Ooh look, trouble in paradise." Meg shot them an annoyed look and stared the room down. "Look, does anyone else have a problem with me doing this?" Lindsay seemed to be struggling not to speak up and Michael was fighting down a range of emotions that welled up inside him. 

Meg Turney took the job, and she didn't realize just how soon she'd be fighting for her life. 

\----

Four people had ensnared themselves into a tangled web, and its effects were only just starting to be felt. 

After all, in a city such as Los Santos, how are you supposed to watch out for anyone other than yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I'm stressed about this one a little but we're about halfway through the fic! I'm so sorry I made Funhaus the villains but it just works so well I had too. What did you guys think of Ryan and Jinx! I love them to death, honestly. 
> 
> Leave a comment! It makes my day!
> 
> Also if you were curious, Griffon and the girls and comprised of:
> 
> Griffon.   
> Meg.   
> Ashley.   
> Caiti.   
> Mica.   
> Kris. 
> 
> And a few others, but those are the main members. I only tagged those who featured however.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS LATE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about any spelling/grammar mistakes!

As she smoothed down her freshly dyed blonde hair, Meg sighed softly and rested her head against her bedroom door. After a couple weeks Gavin had been able to find her a job to take with Funhaus, and the time had finally come for her to officially go undercover. 

And what a few weeks the four had just had. 

Michael had attached himself like a leech to her and Gavin claiming he was just "ensuring her safety" by watching Gavin's every move (even if he didn't understand them). Lindsay had stuck around as well, at first Meg thought to watch over Gavin when he was around Meg and Michael, but by the end of it the four of them had just enjoyed spending time together. Michael pestered Gavin about some "guardian angel" bullshit for days until Lindsay told him to drop it, and once they searched out other topics of conversation they found out that the four had a shared love of classic Nintendo. Countless rounds of late night Mario Kart and "bevs" as Gavin was fond of calling them, had led to the foursome spending many nights falling asleep together on a couch and waking up tangled together only to spring apart with obvious blushes. 

Meg thought back to one particular night of Double Dash, girls vs boys. A hard earned victory from Lindsay and Meg had made the two spring up and clutch each other tightly. When they had pulled apart, Meg had been struck with a sudden desperate urge to kiss Lindsay. Blushing, she'd ran straight into the kitchen, mumbling some nonsense about getting more drinks. 

They had learned so much about each other as well. Like how Gavin had been born rich, and Lindsay had a sister back home. Even Michael, who she figured she knew better than Ashley, came up with little stories about himself. 

Meg found herself volunteering information as well, things she hadn't even told her crew. Her past career as a model, her dad raising her all alone, how she'd met Ryan. 

She hadn't opened up to a group so quickly since third grade, and frankly it was starting to scare her. It wasn't just a crush on Michael now. The feelings she felt for the other three were...

Avoiding that train of thought, Meg pushed open her bedroom door and gave her waiting audience a bright smile. 

Ignoring Geoff's low whistle of approval her eyes sought out Michael Lindsay and Gavin immediately. Michael and Lindsay looked composed their professional modes clearly kicking in. Next to them, Gavin was a nervous wreck. He kept tapping his leg in place and glancing around nervously. 

A hand on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts as Ashley hugged her tightly. 

"Look after yourself Meg," she whispered in her ear. Meg shook her head and hugged back, just as tightly. "I'm not going anywhere," she replied. 

Stepping back, Ashley returned to Griffon's side. The Boss gave her genuine smile and nod of reassurance. Smiling back, albeit nervously, Meg glanced around for Ryan and spotted him standing ominously behind Geoff. She couldn't see his face behind that stupid skull mask, but she knew him well enough to tell he was doing his "dad face" and trying his utmost to make sure she was calm. 

Meg stepped across the room to say her last goodbyes to the three that were somehow suddenly more important than anyone else in the room. Lindsay met her halfway and swept her up into a deep hug, startling Meg (and Blake and Yang as well judging from the glances they shot each other). 

"Just..." Lindsay faltered, tucking a strand of platinum blonde behind Meg's ear. "Just be careful okay?"

Meg nodded, a lump caught in her throat. Standing right behind Lindsay was Michael and his face was tight as he stared her down. "Blonde is a good look on you," he managed to say and Meg laughed, breaking the tension. Michael leaned in and kissed the top of her head, and they made their own silent promises to each other. 

Last was Gavin, and if she'd thought he was a wreck before that was nothing now. His whole body was trembling and when he leaned in for a hug he whispered frantically in her ear. 

"Last person I cared about that went on a job never came back to me and can you just-can you promise me you will?" Gavin looked directly at her and she nodded sombrely. 

"Of course Gav. I still have to get you back for that last round of Mario Party right?" Meg joked, all too aware that the entire room had its eyes on her.

Gavin nodded slowly and released her. "You have the address to the apartment I got for you to stay in right?"

Meg laughed. "Yes mom. And the spare clothes, and the sixty million burn phones, and I have to get going or I'll be late."

Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin crowded her for a final goodbye and with that she was off into the city. No longer Dollface, just Mary White, a simple woman who was looking to do some grunt work for the Funhaus crew. 

\----

Working her way up the Funhaus food chain was quite the task. She had spent one week working various jobs with subordinates, and the most she'd gotten was that the main crew was composed of seven members. She could only really talk to her crew via burn phone when she had vital info, and to be honest she was missing her people. 

Three in especially, her mind whispered, but she ignored that particular voice. 

At this point, Meg was thinking she might have to do something a little drastic to get noticed, and speed the job up a bit. 

The next day, Meg singlehandedly took down a small time drug ring that was a serious thorn in Funhaus' side. 

That's when she really started moving up in the ranks. Quickly, Meg went from thug work to leading teams out into gun fights. She was careful to not draw too much attention, but just enough to be noticed by the main seven. And noticed she was. The day after she'd just led a big weapons steal some kid in a red baseball cap came up to her and told her the main seven wanted to see her at the address he pressed into her hand, in twenty four hours. 

Twenty four hours later Meg showed up on the nose and was shown a room by a short, incredibly muscled guy, who didn't say a word the entire time. 

Meg carefully assessed the people sitting at the long table. There was the kid from yesterday polishing up a high grade sniper rifle while chatting away happily to a dark haired man who looked to be on his fourth or fifth cup of coffee (that was the kid that had sniped Weiss? He looked about twelve). A blond with incredible blue eyes was arguing with an older looking guy who was gesturing angrily at a map of Los Santos. A younger looking brunet pitched in every so often but seemed far more interested in his phone. The muscled man who had shown her the room moved smoothly past her to take the seat next to Blue Eyes. 

Meg frowned. She had only counted six, but all intel she had heard had said there were seven main members-

"Hello boys," a voice purred. A curly haired man swept past her depositing another cup of coffee next to the dark haired guy who gave him an appreciative nod and took another gulp. The newcomers eyes landed on Meg and he moved back to her. "And girl apparently. Who might you be?" 

Meg steeled herself for the interrogation aspect of the undercover operation. "Mary White."

Curly smiled like a snake and kissed her hand before turning around and taking a seat by the sniper. 

"You'll get names from us later. For now just call me A," the brunet who had previously been on his phone said. His entire body language had shifted and Meg realized suddenly that this man was the boss. He may have looked disinterested but he'd been watching her this whole time. Meg shivered. She would have to be far more careful. 

"And you can call me JJ!" Blue Eyes announced with a gleeful grin. The man he had previously been arguing with sported a matching one. 

"I'll be BB!" He announced. 

A shook his head, frustration evident. "No, we don't all need codenames-"

An argument had started up whole he'd been talking, between the Curly and "JJ". Meg wasn't sure what it was about exactly, but she caught something along the lines of "well that's because you're gay" and decided she didn't really need to know. 

The Boss looked more and more annoyed as time progressed and when JJ started shouting he had clearly had enough. Pulling out a gun he shot three bullets directly above Curly's head. Meg's eyes widened. The arguing pair seemed to settle down and with that they started to talk business. Meg would be working several big jobs with the main group and she was hoping she might start to gain some trust. They talked for several hours creating plans, and when Meg returned to the shitty apartment Gavin had bought for her her mind was reeling. 

These men were dangerous. No matter how they played around, they were deadly and she was suddenly far more concerned for her companions safety, and her own. 

Standing up from the couch she decided to give Gavin a call and update him on her status. 

He picked up on the third ring. 

"'Lo?"

Meg smiled just hearing his voice again, and man she was in deep wasn't she?

"Gav. It's me."

"Meg!" Meg chuckled at the enthusiasm in his voice. "No Micoo, I'm talking to Meg right now. You can have the phone when she calls you but she called me so you'll just have to deal with it."

"Oh let me talk to Michael!" Meg protested. Gavin grumbled but a few seconds later Meg heard Michael on the line. 

"So what're you doing over at Gavin's Mister Jones?" she teased. 

"He has these security cameras that he can hack all around the city. We've been using them to...keep an eye on you?" he said, sounding embarrassed. 

"You do care!" she teased. "Listen Michael, I don't have too long and I need to talk to Gavin again to pass on some info."

"Course," Michael said. "Watch out for yourself okay?"

Meg nodded though he couldn't see. "Always do."

Gavin took the phone back and Meg went over the day's events with him. Once he had it all down they chatted for a little bit (he had put the phone on speaker for Michael to talk too) but all too soon she had to hang up. 

"Say hi to Lindsay for me okay?"

"Course," Gavin cleared his throat. "Love you!" he added teasingly and hung up abruptly. 

Meg snapped the phone shut and stared out into the empty apartment. "Love you too," she whispered. 

\----

Funhaus were incredibly skilled with what they did Meg noticed. They had clearly known each other for years and had a flawless team dynamic. Red Cap was their sniper and despite his young looks, he was probably about on par with Brownman of Fake AH. Coffee Cups was their hacker and though he wasn't as good as Gavin (not that she was biased or anything) he was still damn good. JJ and BB worked seamlessly together. As far as she could tell, JJ was their demolition guy and BB was the supplier/driver. Muscles guy seemed to serve as general backup and she still had no idea what exactly Curly did but it was probably important. A held the team together, somehow corralling a group with an attention span worse than the Fake AH Crew (and she hadn't thought that possible). 

About three weeks after she started working with Funhaus she got a name. 

"James Willems," JJ told her after a post job celebration party before vomiting into a garbage can. She'd told Gavin and he'd asked her to stick it out so long as she was safe to see if she could get anymore names for him. One wasn't much to go off of, and if he could make connections that would be all the better. 

That was why she was in her current situation really. This was totally fucking Gavin's fault. Funhaus sat at the table around her, completely silent for once. She shifted uneasily in her seat, catching James' eye. He gave her a thumbs up and cheesy grin, and it did absolutely nothing to quell her nerves. 

A broke the silence. 

"Adam Kovic," he said. Meg nodded slowly realizing what this was. 

"Bruce Greene," BB told her. 

"Sean Poole. But you can call me Spoole!" Red Cap said excitedly. 

"Lawrence Sonntag."

"Matt Peake," the first, and most likely only words Muscles said to her. That was fine. She was pretty sure he had beaten Michael that night anyways, so she had no real problem not being friends with him. 

"Joel Rubin," Curly said with a little quirk of his lip. 

"And you already know me!" James said gleefully. 

Meg nodded and let out a little sigh, relieved to see her cover had not been blown. Joel's eyes narrowed and he and Lawrence made eye contact over the table. 

Adam laughed lowly and dismissed her for the rest of the day. Meg called Gavin in a rush of excitement the second she returned to her apartment. 

"I got them," she said. "All of them."

Gavin let out a whoop. "Tell me!" he exclaimed. "The sooner you can do that the sooner you can come home!"

Meg babbled excitedly to him and promised to come home as soon as she could. She just need to pack up her things and then she would be back with the other three. 

Meg hummed happily to herself as she packed up what Mary White owned (it wasn't much). She froze suddenly when she heard a noise coming from down the hallway. Someone was singing. 

Creeping around the corner Meg opened the door down to her bedroom and pointed a gun around the room. She frowned, then froze at the cold pressure that was suddenly put on her neck. 

"You're slipping Mary. Or should I call you Dollface?" Joel said in her ear. 

\----

"You know, I don't think I ever told you exactly what I do with the crew," Joel said from behind her.

"I don't think you did," Meg replied through gritted teeth. 

Joel hummed. "Well, I have two main jobs with my boys. First and foremost, I take care of business like....well like you! Anything that needs to be a little more discreet, you get the picture."

Meg nodded, her mind racing. Thank god Joel was the monologue type. 

"But I also happen to be quite good at reading people. And when you showed up, I knew right away that something wasn't right. Lawrence did a little research for me, and here we are!"

Gritting her teeth, Meg did the only thing she could think of, and kicked Joel in the stomach from her position in front of her. He doubled over, and Meg made a run for the door when she felt a sudden intense pain in her side. She fell, gasping for breath and Joel stalked over to her. 

"I could be nice to you. I was going to be nice to you! But you've been so awful and mean, I think I'm just going to leave you here to bleed out on the floor. How will that feel do you think, when your little Fake AH boy toy finds you in a pool of your own blood?" Joel leered at her. "But I must get going. I have important work to do after all."

Meg heard the door shut but the sound was all blurred. She could feel dark edges creeping into her vision and gave into them, falling into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SORRY ITS LATE AND ALSO CLIFFHANGER OOPS SORRY GUYS. 
> 
> On a side note, I got so attached to Funhaus as villains like my SONS. I'm excited for the next chapter bc Gavvy Wavvy. 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos to make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to heat up with Funhaus and Gavin is put in mortal danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have a good excuse for lateness this time) 
> 
> Tell me about any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Gavin hadn't slept for about a week. Between basically living next to Meg's bed in Griffon's house (it's not like they could take her to a hospital as wanted criminals), and trying to track down exactly who Funhaus was, he was about to pass out. 

Neither Michael nor Lindsay were doing very much better. 

Speaking of the two, Gavin couldn't help but smile softly at them sprawled out on a dingy little couch. Griffon had dragged it into the room once it was clear none of the three were moving. 

Gavin glanced back at his laptop sighing. He'd run several searches on the names Meg had given him before..well. Gavin had to restrain his gag reflex at the memory of her, spread out on the carpet covered in blood. Once she hadn't shown up, he and Ryan had driven down to her fake apartment and it had taken the combined efforts of Kris, Caleb, Jack, and a medic named Miles they weren't supposed to ask about, just to get her stable. 

And she still hadn't woken up. 

A ping sounded from his laptop, and Gavin let out a cry of excitement. He finally had a hit on a one Matt Peake and from there he could start unraveling exactly who Funhaus was. At this point, it should be easy to track them down, especially with street cams on his side. 

A groan came from the bed next to Gavin and Michael woke up. Groggily, he almost fell off the couch, in the process grabbing Lindsay's arm and waking her up as well. 

"Woah what?" Lindsay asked, blinking sleep from her eyes. 

Gavin got up from his own chair, somehow getting closer to the bed. "Meg?" he asked softly. "You awake love?"

Meg's eyes fluttered and she groaned again. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Was I-was I shot?"

Grabbing her hand from the other side of the bed Michael nodded. "Fucking freaked us out a little bit there Turney. For a while it-it didn't look like you would make it."

Lindsay nodded silently and Gavin whooped (albeit a little hysterically). 

"Turney's alive!" he shouted. Footsteps patterned down the hallway and Jinx stuck her head in. She looked wrecked and Gavin felt momentarily guilty for basically claiming Meg's recovery room. 

Jinx nodded slowly and grinned widely at the sight of her old friend already arguing with Lindsay and Michael about when she could officially walk again. "I'll let the bosses know," she promised before swiftly striding away. 

Gavin and Lindsay exchanged glances, knowing exactly what that meant. Meg's recovery, coupled with Gavin tracking down Matt Peake meant one thing. 

They were going on the offensive. 

\----

Turns out, they didn't have to track down Funhaus that much. Once Gavin found their new headquarters, Funhaus came to them (the bugs Gavin had planted in their systems probably hadn't helped though. He didn't care what anyone said, the slo mo footage was fucking hilarious). 

It was the hacker, Lawrence, who contacted them officially. By fucking email. 

The only thing he had written was "the docks @ 1am on Saturday". 

\----

"He clearly wants to set up a meeting right?" Geoff said. 

Gavin groaned, they had been over this about a billion times. "Yes!" he exclaimed yet again. "That's exactly what he wants!"

Griffon chuckled from her place at the head of the room and Gavin noticed Yang giggled as well. "Twink seems pretty worked up about this," Yang said to Blake, still laughing. The tiny grin on the raven haired assassin only served to increase his frustration. Gavin wished desperately that either Michael or Lindsay was with him but they were both still glued to Meg's side and he was stuck with two gang bosses and half of a renowned assassins group. Which wasn't terrifying at all (although it had become significantly less terrifying when Geoff had ripped ass and pretty much evacuated the room for a solid five minutes).

"Getting back to the issue at hand," Griffon said, shooting a look towards Yang. "Do you think the meeting is a good idea?"

"Yes," Gavin said, at exactly the same time Geoff said no. He whirled towards the man, already planning his defending arguments but stopped at Geoff's grin. 

"I'm only messing with you man," he said. "Know thine enemy and all that shit right? It'd be good to get another perspective on Funhaus, which is why I will be going to the meeting."

"No," Blake said immediately. "No bosses. We don't wanna look like we want to fight, and in case it is a trap we should send in someone less valuable or someone who can look after themselves. I say we send the hacker, and Ruby."

"Gee thanks, ask my opinion why don't you," Gavin muttered. Glancing around the room he saw Griffon nodding. "I like the idea," she said. "But we should send in one of mine as well. No offence to you all, but I want one of my girls on site."

Clearing his throat, Gavin spoke up. "Don't I get a say in this? Hackers don't usually do field work."

Blake waved her hand at him. "Nothing should happen," she said. "And if it does, you'll have Ruby Rose at your back."

Geoff looked incredibly grumpy at not being able to go, but he nodded. "Send in Meg for one of Griffon's," he suggested. "Might shake em up a little." He plopped down on a nearby armchair, procuring a bottle of beer from nowhere. "Oh, and Michael's going too. No way I'm not letting a member of Fake AH not go."

Gavin looked around the room. Pretty much everyone seemed in agreement with the choices. "Are you sure Meg should go?" he ventured. "She's pretty hurt right?"

"You would know, you've been glued to her bedside since we found her," Griffon said, rolling her eyes. "And she'll be fine. Meg has pulled through much tougher shit than some bullet wound." Griffon strode around to grab the beer out of Geoff's hands, taking a swig for herself. 

Well that's alright then, Gavin thought. "Good plan then Blake!" he shouted across the room, perhaps a bit louder than necessary but hey, he was about to put himself in mortal danger for these people. Gavin was already panicking just thinking about it. He was not cut out for the field, and one gun lesson from Lindsay would not change that. 

"Arryn," said Blake.

"What?" Gavin asked. 

"My name. Arryn. You know, if we're doing this meeting, I figure you can probably have that much."

"And I'm Barbara!" Yang said excitedly. Gavin smiled. It was kinda cool, knowing famous assassins personally. Not that he would ever tell them that. 

\----

Michael and Lindsay were both very reluctant to let Meg go to the meeting but the words of their crews managed to convince them. To be honest, Gavin was also a little scared, but he figured with three expert criminals looking out for him he figured he could do this. 

Gavin adored night time, and if there was one definite perk to the meeting it was the time it took place. The stars reflected in the water and he could tell his companions were equally captivated. 

"Well hello there," a voice said. A man with dark curly hair swept out of the shadows, a prominent grin on his face. Meg tensed next to Gavin, and he realized that this was Joel. Michael had clearly realized the same thing as he laid a protective hand over Meg's shoulder. On Gavin's other side Lindsay's leg bumped his, reassuring him of her presence. 

Joel was accompanied by three other Funhaus members, whom Gavin recognized from his top notch research (if he did say so himself). He recognized James Willems, Lawrence Sonntag, and Matt Peake. Narrowing his eyes, Gavin remembered Peake had been the one to attack Michael and he could tell his three companions remembered as well. 

"You don't seem too surprised to see me," Meg said. Michael's hand was still resting on her shoulder, but her position exuded confidence. 

Lawrence snorted. "Yeah, well when you go to collect a body only to find it gone because someone couldn't resist the urge to be melodramatic you draw a few conclusions. We were hoping you hadn't made it, but we know Luna's work."

Joel huffed angrily and James snorted. 

"So you gonna tell us what this shit's about?" Michael asked. "Or are we gonna play twenty fucking questions until the sun comes up?"

"Calm your horses there friend," James said jokingly but he recoiled when Michael spat in his face. 

"I'm not your fucking friend. Tell us what the fuck your want or we leave."

Gavin could feel his hands trembling. He wasn't used to this kind of field work, and to be honest even though he'd seen Michael angry before, it was never in person, only through street cams. It was a little terrifying despite the fact that Michael was protecting him. There was a reason Mogar was also called Rage Quit. 

Seeming to sense his tension, Meg grabbed his hand. She gave him a soft smile, ignoring James and Lawrence trying to wind Michael up in the background. 

"He's doing this for you you know," she whispered. "Michael's going all momma bear. Kinda hot right?" Meg winked. Gavin stood dumbfounded. He tuned back into Lindsay cutting off James' latest taunt about Fake AH weapon stock with such anger in her face. 

"Listen," Lindsay snarled. "Either you fuckers stop wasting our goddamn time, or you tell us what the fuck you want and you run back to your boss with your tail between your legs." Meg and Gavin stepped forward to stand next to Michael and Lindsay and Michael shot him a reassuring glance. 

"Oh, we don't want anything," Lawrence said. "This isn't some request. We just wanted to gain some leverage."

Funhaus grinned, but it suddenly seemed far less playful. Gavin could actually feel the air get colder around them. 

"You thought you could outsmart us," Joel said grinning. "But we're pretty good at this game. And it doesn't take a genius to tell what you four feel for each other."

James took over. "Of course you'd come to the meeting. How could you not? And we knew they'd send you four, because that's just how predictable you people are. Everyone and their mother knows about Mogar and Dollface, and there's enough footage of Ruby Rose with someone who just so happens to look like our local British twink to satisfy the press for months. When we discovered Meg was Dollface everything fell into place, but what was even better was when Gavin came rushing into Mary Whites apartment and clutched her like she was his lifeline."

The four of them stared at each other. Gavin felt flush rising steadily to his cheeks. Funhaus kept going, listing reason after reason but all Gavin could focus on was his three partners. He knew there had been...something, for lack of a better word, brewing for a while but he figured he was just lonely. Gavin was just so confused. Since Dan, everything had been a blur of depression and booze, and if he was being honest he didn't even know what he felt anymore. 

"But the real beauty is, you four don't even realize that you're each other's biggest weaknesses. And that's what made tonight so easy," Joel finished before grinning widely again. 

"Gavin move!" He barely even registered Michael yelling his name before he was being shoved to the ground behind an old shed. 

"Mic-Michael what? I don't understand," Gavin babbled. He flinched as a shot rang out next to him. Managing to sit up and turn around he saw Meg and Lindsay stuck in a shoot out with James and Lawrence. Joel seemed to have melted into the shadows which left Peake. 

"It was a trap Gavvy," Michael said, pulling out his own gun. "I'll keep you safe, don't worry okay? I've got you my boi."

"Y-yeah. Yeah, okay," Gavin said. He glanced around, trying to keep his breathing under control. This was what had happened to Dan. Stuck in a shoutout, expected to pull his weight when he'd barely even held a gun before. 

But Michael's not like that, Gavin reminded himself. Lovely Michael's looking out for me. 

"Fuck!" Michael yelled. His clip was empty, and everything spare he'd brought had been left when he'd shoved Gavin away. 

Gavin looked at Michael, trying desperately not to panic. 

"We're gonna have to run okay Gav? You just need to trust me, I'll get you out of here okay," Michael said. He grabbed Gavin's hand and pulled him around to the far side of the shed. "On my count Gav. One, two, go!" and with that they burst out of their hiding spot and made a run for it.

Thing was, Gavin wasn't as in shape as Michael. So when Michael pulled him behind him Gavin had a hard time keeping up, and when he slipped it wasn't totally unexpected. Gavin crashed to the ground and rolled over, only to be forcibly shoved down again. A blurry figure stood over him, and he saw something very big and scary coming at his face. 

His last thought before he went unconscious was, oh. That's where Peake went. 

\----

It was really dark. 

Gavin wasn't sure if it was a psychological tactic, but the cell (at least he assumed it was a cell) was pitch black. 

What he did know, was that the only thing he'd eaten had been some seriously questionable mashed potatoes. That his entire body ached. That he wasn't sure how long he'd been captured for, but they were sure to come talk to him soon. 

And they did exactly that. Later, a kid he recognized as Sean Poole blindfolded him and took him to see the boss. 

Adam Kovic was a terrifying man. Gavin learned that very quickly. When Gavin had no info on the Fake AH Crew other than basic information Kovic immediately had Peake slice a small cut into his arm. By the end of the day, Gavin was shaking and in tears, but he hadn't given. He wasn't going to betray Michael like that, and besides, they would come for him soon right?

It felt like weeks, months even had passed. Gavin fell into a routine of sleep and pain, and nothing else mattered. After a while, he stopped saying anything at all in his sessions with Peake and Kovic, instead preferring to stare at the wall and imagine he was somewhere else. Maybe with Dan, or Michael, Meg, and Lindsay, or even someone like Geoff Ramsey. Anything would be better than the hell he lived in at the moment. 

It was a particularly brutal session. Kovic would ask a question, and when Gavin inevitably didn't answer, Peake would take a lighter and burn small patches of his skin until they blistered, or worse. Gavin was pretty much passed out but he heard an incredibly distant noise that sounded like an explosion. 

Evidently it had sounded a hell of a lot closer to Kovic and Peake. Kovic shot up out of his chair. 

"Take the hacker back to his cell. Now," he commanded, and Peake nodded. Peake might have said something in reply, but Gavin was too far gone to hear it. 

Another explosion sounded, much closer, and Gavin heard the unmistakeable sound of gunfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's late, and I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I've just restarted school and shit has honestly been so busy I just haven't had the energy to write. On the bright side, I've almost finished this fic and then I might do a RWBY and/or Funhaus origin fic? For this verse? Would people like that?
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos! It makes my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE

Lindsay hadn’t slept in days.

To be more specific, she hadn’t slept since Funhaus had taken Gavin right under their fucking noses. She had worked with the team of hackers their alliance had assembled until Michael had come to drag her away, and all she’d been able to do was pace around his apartment until Meg had pulled her onto the couch. Even then, sleep had been restless.

But none of that mattered because four and a half hours ago they had done it. They’d pinpointed the location Gavin was being held and Lindsay had been the first to put her name forwards on the rescue force, Michael and Meg only seconds behind her. Kara had been hesitant to let her go, but in the end hadn’t really had a choice.

Currently, Lindsay was in one of the biggest infiltrations of her career. Griffon’s gang, RWBY, and the Fake AH Crew had all banded together to take out Funhaus but most members were split up throughout the giant warehouse Gavin was being kept in, trying to take out the various mercenaries Funhaus had hired to protect themselves. The only other people around her were Meg and Michael, as the three had made a silent agreement to stick together.

Ducking behind a corner she exchanged a look with Meg who was directly behind her. The amount of hired thugs had been increasing steadily, and Lindsay was certain she’d spotted Bruce Greene duck around a corner ahead of them at one point which led her to believe that they were heading in the right direction. 

“Lindsay get down!” Michael yelled and she ducked without even thinking about it, hearing a shot sound as she did. The other two had split up and fanned out into the room and Lindsay ducked behind nearby table in order to get a clearer image of what was going on.

It was mother _fucking_ Joel Rubin. He wore a smug smirk and shot a wink at Michael, who was literally shaking with rage at the sight of him before turning on his heel and running down a side hallway. Michael jumped up to chase him but Meg and Lindsay called out for him to stop at exactly the same time.

“What?” he seethed. “This is our chance to get the guy!”

“I know,” Meg said. “But,” she hesitated. “But what if it’s a trap?”

“I can’t lose you too,” Lindsay added. Michael’s face softened briefly and he reached forwards to cup her cheek. “You won’t,” he said. “This is something this asshole has coming after what he did to all of us.”

Slowly, Lindsay met his eyes, shaking off the feeling that this would be the last time she’d be able to. Michael smiled softly and beside her Meg squeezed her hand. “Let him go,” she said.

And so she did.

Once they had left Michael behind Lindsay and Meg fought their way through corridor after corridor, briefly meeting up with Ashley and Kara before heading their separate ways again. After a while the sounds of fighting got louder and the trio stumbled into the main room where over half of Funhaus was fighting several other crew members.

“Ryan!” Meg yelled, running to where the Vagabond lay. The man was clearly injured pretty badly, and though another Fake AH member Lindsay recognized as Jeremy Dooley was covering him to the best of his ability the two needed to get out of there.

“Meg,” Jeremy said, turning to look at her. “I can get him out of here, but I’ll be fucking shot if I go out of cover.”

“I’ll cover you,” Meg replied instantly, and she crouched beside the shorter man. Lindsay looked at her and nodded. This was Meg’s fight.

“Go get Gavin!” Meg yelled as she started firing and Lindsay sprinted away, ignoring the shots ringing in her ears.

She made her way deeper into the base, alone at last until it was almost too quiet. Too calm. Until she rounded another corner and came face to face with Adam Kovic.

“Well it’s about time I got to make your acquaintance Miss Rose,” he grinned. “Or should I call you Lin-”

Lindsay cut him off when she launched at him with a growl. Not even bothering to go for a gun, she straddled the man on the floor and started punching him in the face again and again until his lip split. Kovic opened his mouth to try and get a word in edgewise but Lindsay wasn’t listening.

“Your hacker boy’s never gonna recover,” Kovic coughed weakly. 

“Fuck. Off,” Lindsay growled. “Where is he?”

The man simply laughed and Lindsay’s jaw tightened. Then her ears picked up a weak cry coming from further on in the room. “Gavin?” she yelled, barely daring to hope.

“Lindsay!”

Throwing Kovic to the ground where he landed with a wheeze Lindsay moved forwards until she reached a door. Miraculously it was unlocked and when she opened it Gavin lay inside. “Gavin!” she cried.

“Watch out,” he mumbled weakly. “Peake’s still out and about.”

“Don’t worry about him for right now,” Lindsay said scooping Gavin into her arms. He was so _thin_. “Let’s get you out of here.”

As they passed back through where Lindsay had left Kovic there was just a lonely bloodstain, slowly sinking into the carpet. Lindsay was pissed that she hadn’t been able to catch him but at least they had Gavin. That was the important part.

After what felt like an age they were finally outside and she spotted Geoff, relaying instructions into a com. When he spotted her he grinned brightly and finished up his message.

“You got him!” he exclaimed. “Fucking finally-though taking down Funhaus has been a worthwhile excursion I’ll give you that.” He sized her up and stuck out his hand. “Perhaps a Fake AH-RWBY alliance can be more permanent in the future?”

Lindsay nodded tiredly and looked pointedly at Gavin in her arms who still clung to her, only now he was asleep. Geoff withdrew his hand with a laugh and settled for clapping her on the shoulder instead.

“Is Funhaus gone?” she asked. Geoff sighed and shook his head.

“We emptied their base if that’s what you mean. They’ve been taken down a peg for sure, and if they know what’s good for them they won’t come back here. But we didn’t catch any of them.”

“I had Kovic right _there_ ,” Lindsay seethed.

“He’s a slippery fuck,” Geoff assured. “I’m sure this won’t be the last we see of them.”

“Have you,” she paused. “Where are Michael and Meg?”

Geoff clenched his fists nervously. “Neither of them are out yet. Meg is fine though-she’s with Jack who radioed in with me not that long ago. As far as I know they’re making their way out.” He glanced over to Lindsay. “She damn near saved Ryan’s life Meg. Lil’ J’s too really. As for Michael,” Geoff looked worried. “His com broke right at the start. I haven’t heard anything about where he is since someone told me he split up from you and Meg.”

Lindsay let out a deep breath. “I need to get Gavin medical attention,” she said. 

“There,” Geoff gestured towards Caleb and Miles.

“Thanks,” Lindsay nodded gratefully, trying to keep her mind off Michael and his radio silence. Nothing had been confirmed yet, there was no point in worrying. 

She stayed with Gavin while Caleb and Miles gave him a once over in the back of a stolen ambulance and they told her that they’d have to take him to Caleb’s apartment to really start treating his wounds. Reluctantly, Lindsay agreed to let them take him but as they were loading his unconscious body in (Gavin had not yet woken up but they assured her it was probably just exhaustion) Meg came rocketing towards them, a little blood stained but alive.

“Oh thank _god_ ,” Meg said and before Lindsay had any real idea of what she was doing Meg pulled her up into a kiss.

Lindsay let out a soft gasp and stood there for maybe a second or two before she surged to life, pressing back against Meg. Her hands, which had previously hung by her sides, came up to clutch at Meg’s shoulders and they stood together until she needed to breathe.

Caleb cleared his throat awkwardly from beside her. “I hate to break this up and all but Lindsay are you coming?”

“No,” Lindsay replied. She looked at Meg. “You are.”

“Wait here for Michael,” Meg whispered. “We’ll talk about this later!” she called as Caleb helped her into their stolen ambulance. 

Lindsay touched her lips softly as they drove away and watched until they were out of sight. Then she returned to her waiting point in front of the warehouse. Geoff shot her a sidelong look but didn’t say anything. The RWBY crew were also having a field day to her left but Lindsay just rolled her eyes and waited. 

Almost an hour later it was just her and the remaining members of Fake AH waiting outside the warehouse. She had bid goodbye to Barbara and Arryn not long before, promising to let them know how it turned out. Only Lindsay, Jack, Geoff, Ray, and Matt were stood waiting as Ryan and Jeremy were still getting medical attention.

Matt noticed him first. “Michael!” he cried and Lindsay snapped to attention. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and without even thinking bout it she broke out into a full sprint towards the figure that was slowly trudging towards them.

“Michael,” she breathed when she reached him and pulled him into a hug.

Michael sunk into her, shaky on his feet. “Fucker got away,” he mumbled. “I almost _had_ him at one point and his fucking bitch ass friends snuck up around me to get him out.”

“I don’t give a shit about Joel fucking Rubin,” Lindsay said. “All I wanted was you, alive and out of there.”

Michael sighed deeply and nodded. The rest of Fake AH came up next to her, all murmuring various iterations of thanks.

“Let’s get him to Caleb’s” Jack said and Lindsay nodded, reluctantly letting Michael get pulled into a car. “You should go too,” Jack added. “To get checked out I mean. You aren’t exactly unscathed.”

“I’m fine,” Lindsay mumbled. “Just gotta sleep it off.”

Jack gave her a look. “Come anyways.” 

Lindsay went.

\----

It was a long while before Gavin was released from care. Meg and Lindsay got off pretty easy with only a couple superficial wounds and Michael was on forced bed rest for a week but Gavin’s injuries were pretty extensive.

That didn’t mean they didn’t keep him company however. Over the three months that Gavin spent healing at least one of the three others were with him at any given time. During that period many secrets were spilled, including Gavin’s “guardian angel” role.

“I cannot believe you,” Michael said in disbelief. He was sitting at the end of the bed. “It was you that got me that job with Geoff?”

“Course!” Gavin said smugly. “Kept the coppers off your arse too. You’re welcome by the way.”

“You smug bitch,” Lindsay laughed.

“You knew!” Michael accused her. “All this time!”

“Of course she did,” Meg said. “Gavin was Lindsay’s bitch before anyone else’s.”

“Hey! Michael was your bitch first,” Gavin rebuked.

“And I’m fucking proud of that,” he said, leaning over to where Meg sat at Gavin’s side and pecking her on the lips.

It was still a sort of new thing between the three, and Lindsay noticed it in how Meg had a half second of hesitation before kissing him back. _But it was a good thing_ , she thought as Gavin placed a soft kiss on her temple before complaining about Michael practically lying on top of him.

Michael broke the kiss with Meg to swat at Gavin and Lindsay took the chance to kiss Meg instead. Laughing, she ruffled Michael’s hair as best she could without looking at him and in a moment like that it was hard to imagine being any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! I'm happy with this and I hope y'all enjoyed it too! This end has been a long time coming and I'm grateful to all the readers!


End file.
